The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
People use power tools in a wide variety of applications and tasks. A task can include a single operation, wherein a power tool is used one time to perform a single operation. A task can include a complex set of operations using a wide variety of power tools for a number of purposes. A single power tool can be refitted with a different tip, bit, or other instrument known in the art to perform different operations with the same power tool.
A wide variety of power tools are known in the art. Hand-held drills or drills provide torsional power to a shaft connected to a bit. Drill bits can include a wide variety of specialized features, wherein the drill bit is configured to create an exemplary hole in particular material or range of materials. Drills can also be fit with a bit configured to engage an end of a fastener, such as a screw or bolt, with torque from the drill being used through the bit to turn the fastener. Similar hand-held tools can include other bits configured to cut, saw, mill, grind, sand, buff, or otherwise remove material from a work-piece. Similar hand-held tools can include a nail-driver, tack-driver, or similar device, wherein activation of the tool provides a fastener with a driving force from an end of the tool. Tools can be electrically powered, either through a wired connection to a power source or through a battery pack attached to the tool. Tools can be pneumatically powered, with pressurized air being supplied through a supply line attached to the tool. A wide variety of hand-held tools with a variety of methods to power the various tools are known in the art, and the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the particular exemplary embodiments provided herein.
A tool may be held within a holster device. A holster device can securely store the tool within easy reach of the worker until the tool is needed.